Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet head.
Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet head (liquid jetting head) used in an ink-jet type printing apparatus includes piezoelectric elements, channels through which ink passes, and nozzles communicating with the channels and from which the ink is jetted. The channels are typically formed by joining a nozzle plate formed with the nozzles, a channel substrate formed with pressure generation chambers to which pressure caused by deformation of the piezoelectric elements is transmitted, and a communication plate formed with communication holes that allow the nozzles to communicate with the pressure generation chambers.
As the above-described ink-jet head, there is known a liquid jetting head in which two head chips are arranged in parallel, each of the head chips including: two nozzle groups formed by nozzles and arranged in a reference direction; a first inlet communicating with one of the nozzle groups; and a second inlet communicating with the other of the nozzle groups. In such a liquid jetting head, channels through which ink flows are formed to allow the first inlet of the head chip to communicate with the second inlet of the head chip.